This is an application for continuing funds for the second and third year of a three year project funded by NIMH. The study is a cross- cultural experiment (United States and Israel) to test the effectiveness and generality of Expectation Training in raising expectancy for success on an Academic Task in low status youth. Expectation Training, based on status characteristic theory, has shown laboratory and field success in producing "equal status" interaction in interracial groups of junior high school boys. The low status youths become competent teachers on two tasks; high status youths become students, dependent on low status peers for acquiring new skills. The typical status ordering of the outside society is reversed, generating high expectations for performance for the low status person--in himself as well as in his high status peer. The design has three conditions: Academic and Non-Academic Expectation Training and a No-Training Control. Activity and influence of low and high status members engaged in a cooperative academic task are the dependent variables. It is hypothesized that the most effective treatment in producing equal status interaction on an academic task will be Academic Expectation Training when the relevance of the training to the criterion task is made explicit to the subjects. Parallel experiments will be run in the U.S.A. with Chicanos and Anglos, and in Isreal with Jews of Middle-Eastern and Western origin. Baseline data on the status difference in the two cultures have been collected. If low status youth make a larger and higher quality contribution to the academic criterion task when they receive Expectation Training, these principles may be applied to the mixed status, integrated classroom where low status youth have generally low expectancies for success on academic tasks.